


Wager（上）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: *赌场老板赫×小赌神海*《Danger》Teaser 衍生设定*OOC慎入，未成年🈲，珍爱生命，远离赌博性感小y，在线（替李俩）打牌。（作为一个好久没打牌，打牌基本斗地主三打一争上游的人来说，我真的有很努力在文章里“打牌”了）以下为文章里会提及的各种术语，在文章开头就先进行一下科普：本文我们打牌玩的是梭哈，梭哈是什么呢，就是在《赌神》里一直出现的一种扑克游戏。“以五张牌的排列组合、点数和花色大小决定胜负。牌型比较：同花大顺（Royal Flush，最高点数为Ace，同一花色五张顺连的牌）>同花顺（Straight Flush，同一花色五张顺连的牌）>四条（Four of a kind，四张相同点数的牌）>满堂红（Full House，三张相同点数的牌，加一对其它点数的牌）>同花（Flush，五张同一花色的牌）>顺子（Straight，五张顺连的牌）>三条（Three of a kind，三张相同点数的牌）>二对（Two Pairs，两对两张相同点数的牌）>单对（One Pair，两张相同点数的牌）>散牌（Zilch，不能排出以上组合，以点数决定大小）。数字比较：A>K>Q>J>10>9>8 >7>6>5>4>3>2。花式比较：黑桃>红桃>草花>方块。”——百度百科&y为了体(wo)现(neng)文(zhuang)章(bi)的逼格，牌型都用英文写了（……什么毛病）还有show hand的意思，一方面是梭哈的别称，另一方面也可指将所有筹码全部下为赌注。（如果有什么解释不到位的地方，请激情提问，或者有特别了解梭哈的人，发现我的文章里有什么错误，请积极指出！）以上，解释完毕，如果有兴趣的话就接着看下去吧。





	Wager（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *赌场老板赫×小赌神海
> 
>  
> 
> *《Danger》Teaser 衍生设定
> 
>  
> 
> *OOC慎入，未成年🈲，珍爱生命，远离赌博
> 
>  
> 
> 性感小y，在线（替李俩）打牌。
> 
>  
> 
> （作为一个好久没打牌，打牌基本斗地主三打一争上游的人来说，我真的有很努力在文章里“打牌”了）
> 
>  
> 
> 以下为文章里会提及的各种术语，在文章开头就先进行一下科普：
> 
>  
> 
> 本文我们打牌玩的是梭哈，梭哈是什么呢，就是在《赌神》里一直出现的一种扑克游戏。
> 
>  
> 
> “以五张牌的排列组合、点数和花色大小决定胜负。
> 
>  
> 
> 牌型比较：同花大顺（Royal Flush，最高点数为Ace，同一花色五张顺连的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >同花顺（Straight Flush，同一花色五张顺连的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >四条（Four of a kind，四张相同点数的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >满堂红（Full House，三张相同点数的牌，加一对其它点数的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >同花（Flush，五张同一花色的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >顺子（Straight，五张顺连的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >三条（Three of a kind，三张相同点数的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >二对（Two Pairs，两对两张相同点数的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >单对（One Pair，两张相同点数的牌）
> 
>  
> 
> >散牌（Zilch，不能排出以上组合，以点数决定大小）。
> 
>  
> 
> 数字比较：A>K>Q>J>10>9>8 >7>6>5>4>3>2。
> 
>  
> 
> 花式比较：黑桃>红桃>草花>方块。”——百度百科&y
> 
>  
> 
> 为了体(wo)现(neng)文(zhuang)章(bi)的逼格，牌型都用英文写了（……什么毛病）
> 
>  
> 
> 还有show hand的意思，一方面是梭哈的别称，另一方面也可指将所有筹码全部下为赌注。
> 
>  
> 
> （如果有什么解释不到位的地方，请激情提问，或者有特别了解梭哈的人，发现我的文章里有什么错误，请积极指出！）
> 
>  
> 
> 以上，解释完毕，如果有兴趣的话就接着看下去吧。

By 鱼yok

 

 

 

 

“既然都如此了，那我肯定要show hand啊。”李东海挑眉，看向牌桌另一头的人。

 

 

“你就那么有把握？”对面大腹便便的人满脸嗤笑：“这明眼人都能看出来，我的赢面大，你还有勇气跟我show hand？”

 

 

李东海无言，只是看着助手打开皮箱，将钱堆到桌上。

 

 

那人见李东海一副气定神闲的模样，胸口一口气憋的难受，眼神阴鸷地盯着李东海好一会儿，终于开口：“好，我也show hand！”

 

 

李东海嘴角牵出一抹笑，手指轻轻敲击着桌面，在此时此景倒是有几分妖冶的味道。

 

 

他本就生得精致，男女所见都能腾起一丝心动，而他表现的桀骜更是让人想要去驯服。

 

 

“那你敢不敢赌得再大一点？”那人的眼神落在李东海勾着笑的红唇上，微微眯起眼说道：“如果我赢了，你就跟了我。”

 

 

李东海闻言，终于变换了坐姿，他的手肘撑到桌上，上半身向前探去：“好啊。”他舔了舔唇角，继续道：“不过我对收了你没什么兴趣。如果我赢了的话……我就要你一只眼睛玩玩吧？”

 

 

他脸上依旧噙着淡淡的笑，眸子里流转着摄魂入心的光，叫人禁不住沉沦进去，愈陷愈深。

 

 

“您不会是赌不起吧？”等了约摸四五秒，李东海没等到对方的回音，只得重新靠到椅背上：“大不了就是人财两空，您要是不敢，就收回之前的话吧。”说罢，他摇了摇头，漂亮的脸蛋上浮现出可惜的表情。

 

 

这番言语像是戳中了对方，他腾的一下便站了起来：“我从不收回我说过的话，我答应你，你如果赢了，我就给你一只眼睛，可要是我赢了……”

 

 

“任您处置。”李东海冲那人眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

“到时候你不要后悔！”那人沉声道。

 

 

“不会后悔。”李东海气定神闲。

 

 

那人盯着李东海看了好一会儿，那一直挂在对方脸上的笑让他心里越发不安起来，一种说不上的情绪在他心里蔓延。

 

 

他定了定神，把这股奇怪的感受从身体里赶出去，对李东海冷声说道：“那你开底牌吧，不管是Two Pairs还是Full House，你都输定了。”

 

 

“是吗？”李东海看了一眼对面的人，指尖挑起底牌，将它翻过来：“啊，可惜了，Two Pairs。”

 

 

“呵，我还以为你有什么本事，收拾收拾，准备好跟我走吧！”那人脸上流露出狰狞，摸起底牌将它亮出来：“Straight Flush！”

 

 

李东海看向桌面上对方的牌，在对方快要吃人的眼神下顿了两秒，脸上慢慢露出困惑，他抬起头，重新看向对面：“不是……要我说，您是不是搞错了？这哪里是Straight Flush啊，明明就是Zilch嘛。”

 

 

那人这才猛然低下头，那张底牌根本无法与前四张牌形成Straight Flush，最终只是一堆散牌罢了。

 

 

“你——！”那人眼里涌起怒火：“你出老千！”

 

 

“我可没有。”李东海站起身，绕过牌桌，走到那人身边。

 

 

他的手轻轻搭到对方的肩上，微微俯身，凑到他的耳旁：“要出老千的是你吧？我只是稍微用了点小手段，没让你出成而已。”

 

 

他直起身，脸上的笑容更加明艳：“没想到我一个Two Pairs也能赢，来结算吧。”

 

 

搭在对方肩上的手指轻轻敲了两下：“哦，别忘了，还有你的一只眼睛。”

 

 

 

 

“李总。”身着黑色西服，头发梳得一丝不乱的秘书站在门口，即使门没有合上，他也毕恭毕敬的叩了两下门。

 

 

高背皮质老板椅正背对着门口，屋子里光线很暗，只有一盏摆在屋角做装饰的复古花式台灯发着微弱的光。

 

 

“进来。”低沉的男声从皮椅后面传出来，语调平淡，找不出多余的情绪：“何事？”

 

 

“李总，有些事属下不得不跟您汇报。”秘书走到巨大的办公桌前，微微颔首：“刚刚得到消息，马老板在五分钟前的一场赌局中将身家都输光了。”

 

 

“输光了？”那个男声里透出了一丝冷意：“他show hand了？”

 

 

“是。”秘书顿了一下，接着说道：“而且……马老板他把他的一只眼睛也输了。”他感觉自己的后背正在冒着冷汗，虽然没有看见自家boss的脸，但他知道对方此刻肯定是极怒的。

 

 

“今天下面的人是死绝了吗？怎么连这种事情也不会办了？”男人的声音冷幽幽的响起，夹杂着盛气凌人的火，似是能吞噬那位秘书。

 

 

那秘书禁不住打了个寒颤：“抱歉，听底下的人汇报说，当时本来应该都处理好了，那些人谁不知道马老板是您的人，谁敢轻易得罪啊。”

 

 

“可跟马老板赌的人听说是新来的，而且到现在为止从来都没输过，底下好多人都叫他小赌神了。”他的声音渐渐小了下去：“听马老板本人说，对方离场的时候告诉他，是对方动了手脚，把我们的安排给打乱了，所以……”

 

 

“呵。”男人嗤笑了一声，终于转过了椅子，指间有一点亮光忽明忽暗：“可我也不差他一个人，一只眼睛，给那个人之后，这个不听话的就丢出去好了。”

 

 

“李总，这，马老板他毕竟……”秘书有些为难的开口。

 

 

男人伸手把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里：“他是求你替他向我求情吧。”他站起身，绕到屋子的另一边，那里拉着厚厚的窗帘，严严实实，遮去了所有的光线。

 

 

他的手指抚上窗帘，停顿了一下，然后猛地将它拉开。

 

 

金色的光霎时照亮了房间的大半，窗帘后面是一整面巨大的落地窗，透过这扇窗，可以看见底下的整个赌场，形形色色的人来来往往，络绎不绝，烟酒交错，美女如云。

 

 

修长的身影逆着光立在窗前，背脊处的线条勾勒出孤傲与沉寂：“我早就说过，不允许他show hand，自己造的孽，自己去还，我可不是什么烂好人。”

 

 

他转过身，皮鞋踩在实木地板上，发出清脆的声响，是颇具节奏的冰冷，就像是一下下踩碎了一个又一个人的奢望。

 

 

他的一只手插在裤兜里，一步一步慢慢走到秘书身侧，随后驻足：“那个小赌神呢？什么时候带来让我看看。”

 

 

墨色的眼底闪过戏谑的光，好似发现了什么新鲜的猎物般，身上的每一个毛孔都在舒张，充斥着嗜血的姿态。

 

 

他才是这个纸醉金迷灯红酒绿的地方的主人，他可不信在他的股掌之间，能有谁被封为真正的赌神。

 

 

他做的不过是看着脚底下的这些人，在筹码与金币中迷失自我，沦为赌瘾的囚犯，甘愿沉陷于地狱，亲自为他双手奉上他们这一生兢兢业业奋斗而得东西。

 

 

他不是什么好人，要是好人也不会站在这里，他最大的乐趣就是看那些溺于赌局情绪崩溃，哭天喊地，一夜之间倾家荡产，妻离子散。

 

 

而他，只是站在金字塔的顶端，冷眼旁观。

 

 

这或许像是猫鼠游戏，只不过好久都没什么人能够挑起他的兴趣了，连他都觉得这日子过得有些烦闷无聊。

 

 

还好，这不，猎物亲自找上门来了吗？

 

 

他要是不出来看看，哪里对得起那只猎物，哪里对得起自己这么一个恣意骄傲的捕手。

 

 

他是谁。

 

 

李赫宰。

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 太难写了，就分一个上中下吧
> 
>  
> 
> 为李俩献上我乌黑亮丽的秀发
> 
>  
> 
> （马老板很伤心，马老板告辞了）
> 
>  
> 
> 一起来打牌！


End file.
